Not in That Way
by misfitinfinity
Summary: After Kurt and Blaine's breakup, Kurt decides to go to a college party and runs into Sebastian Smythe. A close friendship develops and Sebastian soon realizes he's developed feelings that are not reciprocated by Kurt. Do you put up with watching your best friend be in a relationship when you are in love with him? Do you maintain hope that one day he'll love you the way you do?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi guys! It's been a long time since I've written something but I've jumped aboard a new ship and became inspired by a fan vid so here we are! I plan to update as frequently as possible. Realistically that would be a new chapter every other week (bc school takes priority lol). I'm posting this first chapter so I can get feedback from you guys to see if this is any good and if I should continue.

Warnings/Disclaimer: This is a Kurtbastian fic with some minor Klaine, but Kurtbastian endgame for sure. Minor Blaine bashing. Aaaand I don't own anything.

Rated T for now but could increase to M

Here is the url to the wonderful video I am basing this fic off of by openyourheart92x95 on youtube, so go check it out!

Go to youtube then add "/watch?v=pHysuEOrRTY"

R&R please :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _How did I end up at a trashy party in an NYU dorm room on a random Saturday night in September, drinking a rum and coke, talking to Sebastian Smythe?_

xx

Waking up on a random Thursday morning in September, Kurt never thought for a second that today would be the start of the rest of his life. I mean, when you look at it, every day is the start of the rest of your life, isn't it? But today was different. It was the day that would change his path, the day his life would decide to change directions on him.

Blaine had surprised Kurt by showing up at his and Rachel's apartment on this random Thursday morning in September. Kurt felt overjoyed and extremely happy to see his boyfriend, because the whole long-distance relationship thing was not treating Kurt the best. He missed Blaine like crazy but with school and his internship, it was hard to fit quality Blaine time into his schedule. He had gotten far too busy and felt bad for not giving Blaine as much attention as he probably should have been. But this was his future, school and his internship. When Kurt got denied from NYADA he was really let down, but he had applied to NYU as a backup school just in case and had gotten in. He figured it was still New York, so he might as well be excited. That was when Blaine and Kurt had decided they would try hard to make long distance work. Besides, he was pretty positive that Blaine would get into one of the New York schools he'd applied to and would be up here with him within the next year. But keeping up a relationship through technology alone was not as easy as he had thought.

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel had some breakfast as they chit chatted about school and jobs and made plans for what they could do during the duration of Blaine's stay. They decided missing one or two days of class wouldn't hurt in the long run, so sight-seeing was a must. Then Rachel suggested that they go to Callbacks the next night and show Blaine off to the New Yorkers, or as Kurt was sure she meant, show Brody off to Blaine. He wasn't quite sure what was going on between those two but as Finn had been giving Rachel a very cold shoulder to "give her space", he figured she was allowed to have some fun and human interaction.

Kurt and Rachel got dressed and ready and they headed out to begin their New York adventures. They walked through central park, visited the Statue of Liberty, and ate a really cute café for lunch. When they were all efficiently tired out, they decided to have a movie and dinner night in. Kurt felt like he and Blaine had never even been apart and it was a wonderful feeling to be able to be in his arms again.

The next night, they went to Callbacks as promised and showed off their pipes. After Brody and Rachel sang a duet, _a little too perfectly_ Kurt added in his head, Blaine went up on stage. He was so excited to hear his talented boyfriend sing and his heart fluttered as he heard what song he was starting to sing. But something was off. Sure this was an emotional song for the two of them, it was the first song Kurt ever heard Blaine sing on the day he met him, the love of his life. But Blaine sounded like his heart was bleeding with every word he sang. Kurt was confused. Something was not right.

As they walked through central park after leaving Callbacks, trailing multiple feet behind Brody and Rachel who were talking ahead of them, Kurt could feel the awkward tension radiating between him and Blaine. Kurt decided he needed to break the silence.

"That was…moving. I'm kind of wondering why that was."

Blaine looked like something was tearing him apart inside. Like he was fighting with himself over what he should say. "I- I really missed you is all."

"I missed you too. But…" _Might as well come right out with it_. "Ok, please stop pretending like there's nothing wrong." The pause that followed was agonizing, the kind of hesitation you can just feel in your bones, waiting for some inevitable blow. He didn't know what was wrong. Was Blaine having too hard of a time with the long distance? Did someone die? Did he decide he didn't want to go to New York for college anymore?

"I was with someone."

And there it was. Like a bullet to the heart. Kurt couldn't speak, couldn't grasp what he was hearing. No. This was Blaine. Blaine, his first love. Blaine, the dashing school boy. Blaine, the boy who didn't want to rush into anything sexual in their relationship for a long while, who suggested they not let their hands stray south of the equator. Blaine who loved him, who helped him have a funeral for a bird, who transferred schools to be with him, who freaked out over Kurt _texting_ someone else. Who called it _cheating_.

Kurt doesn't even remember much of the conversation after that. He knows he cried. A lot. And Blaine apologized. A lot. Vowing that it didn't mean anything, he still loved him, everything was okay. But it wasn't okay. The person he trusted most in the world blew that trust right out of the water. And he was not okay. He found himself in bed, turned away from Blaine, trying and failing at falling asleep. He could hear the vague sniffling of Blaine crying and god if that noise didn't kill him inside but he couldn't bear to look at him or talk to him right now. He knew if he did he might break. And he couldn't let himself cave. Cheating is cheating. Once your ruin that trust in a relationship, how are you ever supposed to get it back? He could do it again. And if that meant Kurt could have to feel like this again, it's not something he wanted to risk.

Saturday morning was awkward to say the least. Rachel knew something had definitely gone down between them last night and once she felt the intense uncomfortableness of the two of them being in the same room, she quickly disappeared into her bedroom. Kurt just sipped his coffee silently as Blaine ate some toast he made.

"Kurt-"

"Please. Don't"

Blaine sighed as he surrendered once again. He wanted to fight but knew by now that it wouldn't be of any use. He arranged to fly out a few days earlier than he had planned because they were both hurting and they both knew at this point that there was nothing to be done but say goodbye. The goodbyes were awkward and torturous because they still loved each other, but they knew that this was a real goodbye. One that Kurt had once said they would never have. So much for that dream.

xx

That night, Kurt had decided to do something he usually would never do. But something unusual had happened, and maybe a drastic change in ways could actually do something for his emotions. He knew many of his friends would choose to drink in a time of crisis, and despite the fact Kurt didn't always have the best experiences with alcohol, and despite the fact Rachel looked at him as if he was crazy when he told her, he decided he was going to go out to a party and get wasted.

It wasn't the best plan he had ever had. But at a time like this, where he felt like he had no control of his own life, and he didn't know what was going to happen to him next, he decided to just say _fuck it_ and give it a shot.

And boy was he given many shots.

When Kurt arrived in the dorm building that was known for throwing typical college parties every weekend, he found a series of rooms hosting what looked to be a decent sized party, took a deep breath, and wandered in. It wasn't hard to locate the source of alcohol and once he made it to the kitchen island covered in beer cans and handles of rum and vodka and fireball, he began to find that party goers did not like to see empty hands. College students started coming up to him asking him to do a shot with them and handing him shot glasses. He figured, this was what he came here for, and as his mind started to drift towards thoughts of what Blaine would think of this, he decided to let loose and participate.

As the alcohol from the (…3?... 4?) shots started hitting him, Kurt decided to take a look around the party, but not without someone handing him a mixed drink first. He took his drink and drifted among the various people playing drinking games and dancing, and thought he noticed a few familiar faces but no one he knew well enough to approach. The alcohol had definitely reached his brain by then and he felt content with his decision to come here. This was exactly what he needed to get his mind off- _wait a minute… I know that hair_.

There was a boy who's back of his head Kurt recognized as someone from Ohio, he just couldn't get his mind to focus enough to conjure up a name. So he decided to approach him. He was watching a game of beer pong with some other onlookers, occasionally commenting on the game to the person next to him. _But who was he?_ When Kurt finally reached the boy, he started tapping on his shoulder continuously till the mystery man turned around.

"Can I help you-? Oh. Kurt! Uh- What are you doing here?" The boy asked and Kurt suddenly realized who he was. It was that smarmy boyfriend stealer, Sebastian Smythe. Unfortunately the alcohol prevented him from realizing he had voiced his revelation out loud.

"The smarmy what?" Sebastian was chuckling to himself over the fact that Kurt Hummel was standing in front of him and he was very very drunk. "Are you okay, Kurt? You seem kind of… well, wasted."

"Well excuse me, Mr. Meerkat, but I think I have every right to be drinking!" At that, Kurt raised his cup of whatever it was he was drinking into the air and the liquid sloshed dangerously.

"Ok I think you should sit down. Come here, come with me." Sebastian took Kurt's arm, something sober Kurt would slap him for, and led him over to a couch that had been pushed to the side to make room for dancing. "Sit."

Kurt really didn't want to listen to what Sebastian was telling him to do but his brain was rattling in his head making him dizzy so he had no choice but to comply. "Why are you helping me and not making fun of me for being sloppy? Ya know what? I don't think you are actually who I think you are!"

Kurt knew that Sebastian went to NYU because he had seen around a few times but he never made any effort to talk to him because, well, it was Sebastian, who he was never really quite fond of. Even after the incident with Dave, his questionably sincere claim he'd been given a reality check and his apology to Blaine, Kurt still didn't trust the guy. There was something about his snarky attitude and the way that it conflicted with his own snide remarks that made Kurt dislike him.

'"Oh it's me alright. But what are you doing here? I knew you came to New York for college but I thought you went to one of those fancy prissy Broadway schools or something."

Kurt gave him a look at the ignorant comment. "No, _actually_ I go here."

"Weird that I've never seen you around." Sebastian caught Kurt's phone as he dropped it trying to pull it out of his pocket. "Actually I take that back. I think I have an idea why. You don't do partying. Or like anything fun. So that leaves us with one question. What brings you to a college party? I'd think its beneath you." He smirked.

Snatching his phone back from Sebastian, "That reminds me… I have someone to yell at." Kurt tries to pull up his favorites so he can call Blaine and give him a piece of his drunken mind.

"Yell at?" Sebastian looks at who Kurt is trying to call. "Wait why do you need to yell at Blaine?"

"That is none of your business." Kurt didn't need to see Sebastian's eager expression when he found out he could jump on the Blaine train. So he ignored him and hit call. The phone rang. Blaine picked up.

" _Kurt?"_

"Blainnnnne, listen to me, you asshole! Why the fuck would you ever do- _Hey!_ "

Sebastian grabs the phone out of Kurt's hand and quickly hits end. "Kurt, what are you doing?!"

"I am yelling at Blaine what does it look like I'm doing?"

"But why?!"

Kurt sighs and resigns to the fact that he would probably have to talk to Sebastian, especially if he ever wanted his phone back. Maybe venting would be good for him anyways. "Blaine cheated on me."

"He- what? He did what?"

"Please don't make me repeat it." He most definitely would not be saying any of this to Sebastian Smythe if he were sober. "I broke up with him."

Sebastian didn't know what to say. He was quite terrible at comforting people because he used to not care enough to try but ever since he graduated high school, he'd changed. He'd realized that his snarky and bratty, arrogant attitude was immature and maybe it was time to move past that. After the Dave Karofsky incident, he knew he needed to change his ways, but he didn't put in a decent effort to until he started college. Now here he was listening to Kurt tell him that Blaine Anderson cheated and he was so taken aback that he really has no clue what to say.

"I never thought Anderson would do that. I thought you guys were pretty strong."

"Coming from the guy who tried to get my boyfriend to have sex with him?"

"Maybe not exactly the same guy. I- uh… I'm sorry."

"Ok really though, who are you and what have you done with Mr. Meerkat?"

"Ha. Ha. I've just… realized that maybe a change in character was due." Sebastian unlocks Kurt's phone and puts his contact info in.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks and Sebastian hands his phone back to him.

"Let's get coffee tomorrow. I'm sure you're going to need it."

And that is how Kurt ended up at a trashy party in an NYU dorm room on a random Saturday night in September, drinking a rum and coke, talking to Sebastian Smythe.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to be able to give you guys an update :) Also thanks for the follows and favorites! Happy Halloween!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

R&R please!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he had a massive headache and a vague memory of throwing up once or twice throughout the night. The party and how he got home were a complete blur. He heard a buzzing that he prayed would stop so he fumbled around till he located his phone. Rachel was calling and he really did not think he could tolerate her voice right now. He silenced his phone and then noticed he had one missed message.

Sexy Smythe (9:58): We still on for coffee? 11:30?

What the hell was he reading? And who the hell made a contact named Sexy Smythe? Wait… Smythe… Sebastian… Oh shit. It suddenly came back to him, memories from last night flooding in. He didn't do anything… _bad_ with him did he? No. Luckily, his mind began piecing together little bits. He started talking to Sebastian. He made him sit down because he was getting dizzy. He called Blaine… _Oh shit he called Blaine._ Hopefully he didn't say anything too terrible before Sebastian took the phone away. Oh yeah Sebastian stopped him from being an idiot. He was being… well, _nice_. Things were still fuzzy but he's pretty sure that Sebastian didn't make fun of him for being drunk or take a video of him for blackmail. That was uncharacteristic of him. Yes, Sebastian was actually tolerable last night. He listened to him vent about Blaine and they talked about school and he helped him make sure he got a cab to take him home.

Sexy Smythe (10:25): Helloooo? Did you drown in your own vomit? Because that doesn't seem like a Kurt Hummel approved way to die.

Right, they had made plans to get together and have coffee. _This wasn't a date was it?_ Because even if he was being oddly nice, Kurt was 99% sure that he was not Sebastian Smythe's type. Besides, he didn't want that to be the case anyways… right? No, there was no way in hell Kurt was thinking about that any longer.

Kurt (10:27): Yes, coffee. No, vomit.

Sexy Smythe (10:28): Haha ok. See you in an hour.

 _Was he actually going to do this?_ Kurt never thought he would be friendly with Sebastian Smythe, but like he decided last night, maybe things needed to change in his life. Blaine was no longer his boyfriend and right now trying to be friends with him was out of the picture because it would be way too difficult on him. So maybe the possibility of gaining a new friend wasn't so bad. Even if it was the last person on earth he thought he'd become friends with. He quickly changed the contact info to just say Sebastian and began getting ready.

xx

Kurt arrived at the café they agreed upon 5 minutes early. It would have been 10 but he felt disgusting and took extra time showering and trying to get the bad taste of alcohol and vomit out of his mouth. Sebastian wasn't there yet so he got in line to order his coffee. No way was he going to wait for Sebastian to show up and possibly offer to pay for his coffee. Not that that was something he'd think Sebastian would be too inclined to do anyways. He didn't seem like the type. But he wasn't taking chances.

By the time he got his mocha and sat down at a table, Sebastian was entering the café. He spotted Kurt and waved and Kurt responded with an awkward smile. Sebastian gestured that he was going to get his coffee so Kurt just sat back and thought about how weird this all was. What were they going to talk about? What all did they talk about while he was drunk? He was sure he must have divulged far too many things that sober Kurt would never tell Sebastian. He should really figure out what all happened last night. As Sebastian approached the table, one more thought ran through his head. What was Sebastian's motive?

"Hey Kurt. How ya feeling? Something like death I presume." Sebastian said as he took a seat across from Kurt.

"Only a slight resemblance to death actually. Sorry to disappoint." At this Sebastian laughed and yep this was all still really weird for Kurt. He cut to the chase. "So… why am I here? With you? Getting friendly coffee?"

Sebastian laughed again at this and Kurt really wished he'd stop doing that. "Because I thought you may need some caffeine to cure your hangover and you might as well get some with me because we are friends now and that's what friends do."

Kurt stared at Sebastian blankly. "Um… _what?_ What makes you so sure we are friends? What the hell happened last night that I don't remember?" Kurt needed him to clear things up and fast before he gave into the idea that he was actually in the twilight zone.

"Oh nothing my dear Kurt, we just bonded, chit chatted, I made sure you didn't throw up, made sure you didn't curse out Blaine, and when things like that happen between people, you almost have to become friends. Also I just don't know many people here yet besides the small group of friends I have at NYU and I've hooked up with all of them at least once so I'm not sure I can actually call them friends." Sebastian looked completely serious as if this wasn't the most hilarious thing Kurt had ever heard.

"So let me get this straight... you need me to be your friend?"

"Well I don't _need_ you jeez, it's more like I want to add you to the list of people I hang out with."

"But- ok I am still very confused. _Why?_ "

Sebastian sighed and put his coffee down on the table. "Look. Kurt. I'm sorry for how I treated you in high school, I really am. And like I told you last night, when I started college I thought it was time I stop acting like an immature ass and start trying to be a decent human being. I know, shocker. But after everything that's happened in that past year I've realized I really do need to grow up a bit. Ya know, stop bashing people for no reason, stop sleeping around… as much. Not gonna lie, I haven't completely changed my ways. I don't think anyone can do that. But I'm trying to be… better."

Kurt looked at the sincerity in Sebastian's eyes and realized he was telling the truth. He actually wanted to try to be a nicer person. "I don't think there is a way for a person to just become better. I think maybe you have something good inside of you and you just haven't fully tapped into it yet. I am very impressed though. I knew you said you wanted to change after Karofsky but I didn't really see the truth in it will now. I think you are being quite mature about it."

"Thanks." Sebastian sipped his coffee, not sure what else to say. There was a short silence between them. Kurt kind of wished he'd return to the happy jokester Sebastian that had been in his presence seconds ago rather than this awkward and quiet one. "Now. Tell me what the hell happened last night because I'm only getting bits and pieces."

Luckily, Sebastian laughed again. "Okay, the tale of the drunken Kurt Hummel. Where should I begin?"

xx

After they both finished their coffees and exchanged a good amount of conversation about the party and general aspects of NYU, they decided to call it a day and meet up some other time for coffee and a walk around Central Park. In any other situation, Kurt would've labeled it as a date. But this was Sebastian, the boy who he disliked and exchanged criticizing banter with in high school and who now wanted to try being friends with him. Kurt didn't hate talking to Sebastian, which was a little surprising. They vented about their classes and talked about which professors to avoid. Kurt learned that Sebastian wanted to go to Columbia for law school after he graduated. He told Sebastian that he was in Tisch ( _of course you are_ ) and was interning at ( _how cliché of you_ ) _._

The pair started hanging out more and more. They got coffee, did homework, even went to the movies (no college parties, Kurt wasn't ready for that). Eventually Kurt stopped worrying about whether whatever they did together was a date. They were actually becoming friends. As time went on, the idea of having Sebastian Smythe as friend became less weird.

The first time they went to Kurt's apartment to study together was awkward, thanks to one Rachel Berry.

"Kurt, I just don't see why you have to bring whatever… thing you and Sebastian are doing into our apartment!"

"Rachel, what the hell are you even saying? That thing we will be doing is studying."

"You know exactly what I mean. You hanging out with Sebastian all of a sudden- it's unsettling."

"The only thing unsettling in this apartment is the very thin curtain separating you and Brody from my ears!"

"Oh no, do not change the subject! I don't think it's smart, you hanging out with Sebastian. Are you- are you at least being safe?"

Kurt could not believe his ears. "What on earth- Rachel, I am not _sleeping_ with Sebastian!"

"Who's sleeping with Sebastian?" Sebastian was suddenly standing in their apartment, apparently opening the door without either of them noticing. "Sorry. Unlocked." He gestured back to the door.

"Sebastian! N- nothing, let's just get settled and start studying for midterms. Do you want some coffee? Tea?" He asked as he headed towards the kitchen area.

"How very homely of you. I'll take a coffee. You know how I like it." And at that Sebastian deliberately winked at Rachel who made a face of disgust and stomped to her room. "So, Berry giving you a hard time?"

Kurt poured the coffee that had been brewing into two mugs. "Yeah, she just… isn't used to this yet."

"You say it like we're dating or something," Sebastian said with a smirk. "What's wrong with an innocent friendship?"

"That's exactly it, she doesn't think it's innocent." Kurt stirred the drinks he prepared and walked over to the couch where Sebastian was now making himself comfortable, placing the mugs on the table.

"Well I suppose that's understandable." Kurt gave him a confused look until he continued. "I mean we all know how not innocent you are," Sebastian chuckled as Kurt smacked him on the arm.

"I'm being serious! I don't know why my friends can't just accept that I am allowed to make new friends."

"Aw, so we really are friends! It's so great to hear you say it!" Sebastian mocked, earning him another smack. "Alright alright! Well maybe we just need to show them how much better we are at being friends then they are with you. Then they'll realize that I am a wonderful human being."

"You're modesty, it kills me." Kurt deadpanned.

"I'll revive you later. Right now I need to study." Sebastian grabbed a book and opened it, smiling. Kurt was starting to like seeing that smile.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews! I love em! I would like to note that because glee is all over the place with timelines, I will be diverging from cannon. I will be keeping some events and getting rid of others, but regardless I will be going on my own timeline (that will hopefully make more sense than the mess that is seasons 4 and 5 lol). But this is my warning that there will be some Klaine in this, but definitely Kurtbastian endgame.

Respond to pollysam: Yes! There will be some angst in the future as the story develops, especially when a certain someone starts to realize his feelings. But I want it to develop realistically obviously. The angst will probably be a bit more internal than external but there will definitely be some heated interactions.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

R&R please! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Do you wanna go back to my place?"

In a normal world, hearing those words from Sebastian Smythe would've made Kurt feel uncomfortable, but this wasn't a normal world. Kurt and Sebastian had slowly begun hanging out more and more and were slipping into a comfortable friendship. Sebastian was different than his high school self and even though Kurt used to hate him, he couldn't deny that something between them seemed to click when they spent time together. Their teasing was no longer hostile but friendly and Kurt liked it. He used to think that their attitudes clashed but he was wrong. Their witty banter flowed well between them and conversations were easy and light.

It was a good distraction, to have a new friendship to focus on. It kept his mind off of Blaine. But now Sebastian was suggesting they go hang out at his apartment for the first time and he couldn't help but feel awkward about the idea of being alone with another man in unfamiliar territory. But if this whole friendship thing was going to work then he had to ignore what high school Kurt would've labeled as a red flag.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to do?" He replied.

"I don't know, maybe we could order a pizza and just watch some TV?" Sebastian looked so at ease, talking so casually about just chilling with Kurt, voluntarily spending time with one of his ex-rivals.

"Sounds good. I'm starving."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and gave him an amused look. "Oh really? After you ate all _my_ popcorn?"

"Oh hush, you were not going to eat that entire large popcorn all by yourself, you were practically begging me to help you out. I could see it in your eyes." He teased back. They had just gotten out of a movie screening of some rom-com that Kurt had chosen at random. It was a Friday night and since Kurt refused to go to a party and Sebastian apparently didn't mind sticking with Kurt instead of finding another friend to go out with him, they settled on seeing a movie. But one thing was made clear by Kurt. It was _not_ a date.

They arrived at Sebastian's place after a few blocks of walking and Kurt was impressed. The décor was simple and sophisticated with clean lines and neutral colors. There were pictures of Sebastian and his friends, mostly from his Dalton years, and small decorations that tied the place together. It wasn't the bachelor pad Kurt was admittedly expecting but it was nice, it was a home.

"Do you approve?" Kurt looked up to see that Sebastian had noticed him taking in the place. "Well it'll have to do." He smirked.

"Good. I'll order us pizza."

After the pizza arrived and they were settled on the couch, Sebastian began flipping through channels on the TV for something to watch while Kurt messed around on his phone.

"Well there's always the good ol' HP marathon on ABC." Sebastian suggested. When Kurt didn't respond, he turned to see Kurt staring at something on his phone, his face in deep thought and his eyes looking a little glossy. "Hey. Everything ok?"

Kurt looked up, like he snapped out of a trance as he tore his eyes from the phone screen to look at Sebastian. "Wha-? Oh yeah um…" He sniffed. "Everything's fine."

Sebastian put down the remote and turned his body to face Kurt. "Well that's the biggest lie I've ever heard. Are you gonna make me push you into talking about your feelings to feel like I am a useful friend?" No response, Kurt just looked down. "Alright, that's it. No pizza unless you talk to me."

Kurt smiled at that. "Well that seems unreasonable." Sebastian stared at him expectantly. "Alright! It's- it's nothing. I was just on Facebook and saw that Blaine posted a picture of him and some members of the glee club after winning sectionals and he just looked so… happy." Kurt avoided Sebastian's eyes out of embarrassment for getting emotional over something so little. He was sure Sebastian probably thought he was overreacting.

Sebastian scrunched up his eyebrows trying to think of how to respond. "Ok number 1: you are not over Blaine, that's obvious. Number 2: you broke up with him and the asshole did something really bad to you and I don't think he even deserves your attention, but that's just me. Number 3: just because he's happy in a picture after winning a competition doesn't mean he's not hurting still on the inside." Kurt was not expecting all of that feedback from Sebastian, more of an 'unfriend him and get over it'. But he was happy that's not what he received.

Kurt sighed. "I know I shouldn't still be mulling over him and I shouldn't get upset every time I see his face but I love him and he hurt me. That's a really hard thing to just get over." His face looked dejected.

"I'm not saying you have to get over him yet. Just- you need to understand that he isn't worth it. If you are thinking about him so much then I bet that means you're thinking about being with him again and forgiving him. And that is unacceptable." Sebastian's voice was stern and Kurt was surprised by this change. Since when did he actually care about Kurt's actions regarding his relationship? He thought he'd just been trying to be nice every time he would tell him that what Blaine did was wrong. But he seemed adamant that he wouldn't let Kurt think about getting back together with Blaine. Which was definitely a change of pace in Kurt's world. Usually all his friends were secretly or even not so secretly wishing they'd get back together.

"Why are you so set against Blaine all of a sudden? I appreciate the support, I do, and I know that bashing on exes is likely in the 'how to be a friend' rulebook but… why?"

"Because." Sebastian looked down at the throw that was lying over his legs as if it was much more interesting than it was. "I've been on multiple sides of cases of cheating and I know what a fucked up thing it is to do. When you cheat on someone, it's like you are taking all the trust and respect they've put into you and stomping all over it."

Kurt had to ask. "By multiple sides… did you mean-"

"No, I've never cheated." He looked almost affronted by the accusation, finally looking back up at Kurt. "But I've been cheated on and I've been the cheatee- without my knowledge though! I hooked up with someone once at Scandals just to find out that they had a boyfriend after the fact and felt disgusted."

"But you always used to tell Blaine that it didn't matter if he had a boyfriend when trying to make a move on him." This was new information for Kurt. He definitely had thought of Sebastian as someone who just wanted some action and didn't care where he got it. At least in his high school years, he never would've thought that this was something Sebastian cared about.

Sebastian looked ashamed but determined to set Kurt right and he raised his voice in slight frustration. "That was just- some stupid act, Kurt. Don't you get it? I tried to build myself up to prove to everyone that I was better than them, more confident and more experienced, but I never would've actually gone through with it."

"I'm sorry that I… assumed." He avoided Sebastian's eyes, now feeling bad for putting a label on the boy.

"No. It's fine. I was a shitty person. Still probably am." Sebastian really did understand why Kurt thought that way. And it was a big part of the reason that Sebastian wanted to change his ways.

"Ok no, that is a lie. You are not a shitty person Sebastian. Just- shitty things have happened to you."

Sebastian was silent for a moment, then a grin reached his face and he started chuckling while Kurt looked at him confused, his eyebrow raised. "… You sound like Sirius Black."

"What?"

He smirked, adjusted his posture and changed his voice to quote the movie that had been left playing on the TV. "' _You're not a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to_.'"

Kurt raised his eyebrows again as he pretended to be judging Sebastian. "I can't believe you are comparing yourself to Harry Potter right now."

"Hey, you started it!" Sebastian threw the pillow sitting next to him in Kurt's direction.

He ducked narrowly missing the object flying at his face. "Did not!" He was giggling now but then stopped and looked more seriously at Sebastian. "But thank you."

He gave him a questioning look. "What for?"

"For actually caring about my situation, and my side of things. And for distracting me." Kurt was genuinely happy that he had this new friendship, as weird as it may be, blossoming. Sebastian provided Kurt with a different perspective from the friends that had grown accustomed to him and Blaine being an item. And he found the nights like these that they spent just hanging out rather enjoyable.

"Oh so that's what I am to you? Just a distraction. I see." Sebastian feigned disappointment.

"Shut up you and eat your damn pizza, asshole, before it gets cold." Kurt said as he reached for his own plate and stole a slice from the box sitting on the coffee table.

Sebastian grinned but complied. "So hostile."

They spent the rest of the night watching two more full Harry Potter movies, neither one of them wanting to change the channel. When Kurt looked at the clock a few hours later and realized it was 12:30, he reluctantly stated he needed to head home and thanked Sebastian for the pizza. Sebastian walked him down to the street and they said their goodbyes and "see you later"s.

xx

A week later, Kurt was lying on his bed in his loft reading a magazine and enjoying his time relaxing. That is, until Rachel came home.

"Kuuuurt?" her voice traveled through the loft.

"In here!"

She entered Kurt's sectioned off bedroom area with Brody quietly at her tail. "Kurt. Get dressed."

"Um… why?" He thought he'd be able to just have a relaxing night in but obviously Rachel was set on changing his plans.

"Because we are going out, all of us. Brody's friend from high school is throwing a party and you have to come! I feel like we don't spend much time together anymore so you have no choice in the matter." She wandered around Kurt's room looking for something for Kurt to wear, which of course he knew he would never agree to if she was the one picking it out.

He groaned. "Rachel, you know I don't like parties. Do you remember how hung over I was last time? I need my beauty sleep. And alcohol does not agree with beauty sleep."

"Please Kurt?" She looked like she was begging now as she stuck out her bottom lip. "I miss you!"

"I literally live with you."

"You know what I mean." She hopped onto the bed next to Kurt. Brody was still awkwardly standing in the entrance of Kurt's bedroom area and Kurt felt bad that he had to put up with this.

Brody spoke up though. "Maybe you could ask your friend Sebastian to come with. That way you feel a little more comfortable." Kurt thought this was a marvelous idea but Rachel turned her head to Brody with daggers in her eyes and he raised his arms in apology.

"Yeah, Brody, that is a wonderful idea!" He knew this would get to Rachel who was still suspicious of Kurt and Sebastian's new friendship.

"Kurt, I-" But he cut her off.

"Nope, I am only going if Sebastian can come with." He crossed his arms as his eyes dared her to challenge him. Rachel was hesitant.

"Fine. Call Sebastian." She did not pretend to be happy about what she was saying.

Kurt called Sebastian (who was very excited that Kurt was going to go to a college party) and invited him to come along as Rachel went up to Brody, still giving him a look like he was a dog who chewed up her new shoes. This was going to be good, Kurt thought. He and Sebastian had been saying that they needed to show his friends that their friendship was a good thing. Maybe this was their opportunity. Then he'd have Rachel off of his back. He hung up the phone. "He can come!"

xx

The group arrived at the party to find it was much classier than the last party Kurt went to. Well, as classy as a college party could get. This one was in an actual apartment rather than multiple small dorm rooms. Brody greeted his friend in a bro hug and Rachel followed him like a lost puppy.

"Now this isn't so bad is it?" Sebastian mocked. He knew Kurt had been avoiding going to another party since the last one where he reunited with Sebastian.

"Yeah sure, its fine." Kurt admitted reluctantly as they entered the apartment and he looked around, taking the place in. He was just happy to have Sebastian there with him, something he never thought he would feel. Of course Rachel had to go and ruin that sense of happiness though with her death glares aimed at Sebastian every 5 minutes.

"Wow, Berry really doesn't like me, does she?" Turned out Sebastian noticed these as well. He pulled Kurt over to the kitchen where he started pouring them drinks.

"Um, no… not really. I mean let's be honest here. She doesn't know the version of you that I have recently discovered."

"And what version is that?" Sebastian asked, amused.

"The real version of you that isn't covering up his true feelings with rude insults or photo shopped pictures of her boyfriend." He took the drink Sebastian handed him, eyeing it cautiously.

Sebastian pretended to be offended. "Hey I apologized for that! The troll will never have to worry about Finn's micro penis being unleashed upon the world."

"I don't know, maybe she's right in disliking you." Sebastian gave him a look of confusion. "I mean, don't even get me started on what you did to _my_ boyfriend." Kurt smirked. He was only joking. Yes, it did still seem crazy to him that he could ever be friends with the person who nearly blinded his boyfriend… _ex-boyfriend_ … who he claimed he wanted to see turning on a spit, but a lot of things had changed and one of those things were his opinion on Sebastian. He had hated him. But he just felt like he never got to know the real Sebastian and that, even though high school Sebastian did a lot of shitty things, there was something genuine hidden underneath trying to escape. And he was starting to tap into that.

There was something small that flashed in Sebastian's eyes that Kurt didn't quite catch before he put on a fake evil glare. "Don't remind me." But then Kurt smiled in return and that little emotion that flared up disappeared completely.

They took their drinks and wandered around the party, mingling and dancing a bit. Kurt made Sebastian promise that they would only allow themselves to have one drink because Kurt was not ready for a repeat. So after they finished their first drinks, they filled their solo cups with sodas instead. However, Rachel obviously was doing the opposite. Kurt heard her unmistakable laugh and turned to see her on the ground, a not so sober Brody trying to help her back up. "Oh boy."

"Well this is wonderful blackmail material." Sebastian chuckled as he took out his phone to record her and Kurt elbowed him in the side.

"Let's play truth or dare!" And of course Rachel had succeeded in gathering up enough drunken people to start a game.

"C'mon Kurt." Sebastian took Kurt's arm and started dragging them over to where a group started sitting in a circle.

"Oh god no Sebastian, why?" Kurt groaned but allowed himself to be pushed into sitting position on the floor, Sebastian plopping down next to him. Different people he didn't know started asking each other "truth or dare" and giving lame questions and tasks. One person dared Brody to chug a beer while in an odd dance position and then he asked Rachel to share an embarrassing moment. Sebastian was very disappointed in the quality of this game so far, but what could you expect from a group of drunken college students? Then Rachel turned to him. "Sebasssstian!"

"Yes, night troll?" He replied. Kurt snickered and Rachel looked offended.

"Alright tough guy! Truth or dare?" She had an evil grin on her face and Kurt was suddenly worried about what would happen. However Sebastian was all for whatever challenge she wanted to throw his way.

"Dare." Apparently that was the answer Rachel was hoping for as her grin widened.

"I dare youuu…" Kurt held his breath hoping she wouldn't do something to scare away his newfound friend. "To kiss Kurt!" Too late.

"Hey that's not fair, that involves me! What if I don't give consent?" Kurt was flustered and he didn't know why.

"Oh come on Kurtsie you have to! It's just a game!" And with that Kurt decided he was going to smother Rachel in her sleep tonight. Then Sebastian turned himself in his direction.

"It's alright. I don't back out of a dare. Let's do this 'Kurtsie'." And yep, he was going to smother Sebastian too.

Kurt sighed as he resigned himself to face Sebastian as the other boy leaned in. Plenty of the onlookers were giggling and making obscene comments around them, but Kurt was only focused on getting this job done and over with. Sebastian closed the distance between them as his lips lightly met Kurt's. It wasn't long and it wasn't passionate or anything. Just a short a simple kiss before they broke apart and Rachel clapped her hands and cheered as though she had succeeded in torturing the pair.

"See? Not so bad. Besides I'm a pro so you should be honored." Sebastian said to Kurt while their faces were still not far from each other's and he punctuated it with a wink. Both boys ignored the weird feeling they had gotten in their stomachs and blamed it on the one drink they had.

"Ok Sebastian it's your turn!" Rachel called out and brought the boys attention back to the party.

He shuffled a little further away from Kurt and back to his original spot. "Right. Hmm let's see… I wonder who I'll- Kurt! Truth or dare, my dear friend?"

How did he not know that Sebastian would pick him? "Uhhh… dare?" He was admittedly nervous about what Sebastian would make him do. Sebastian just stared at him with a smirk.

"Perform your Single Ladies dance for us."

Kurt stared at him with his mouth open. "Wait, what? How- how do you know that I can do that dance?"

"The internet, killer." Kurt was taken aback as to why Sebastian had been searching him on the internet in the first place but decided to just put on his best diva face and go with it. This wasn't _that_ bad. "I already have the song on my phone. Let's see it." Ok why was he so prepared? Kurt took a deep breath rolled his eyes, muttered "I hate you," and stood up. He really wanted to wipe that smirk off of Sebastian's face.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Sebastian, start the music." Everyone started cheering and Sebastian hit play.

He danced like no one was watching. It was sort of easy because most of his audience were drunk and probably wouldn't remember this performance in the morning. But then there was Sebastian. Who was definitely sober and definitely enjoying this.

What Kurt didn't see was the few times that Sebastian's smirked faltered every time Kurt moved his hips a certain way.

The dance ended and everyone applauded while Kurt curtsied. He heard Rachel give a cat call. The game continued on and the rest of the party was relaxed and chill. Sebastian told stories of the last party that Kurt went to which received a bunch of laughs, even from Rachel.

"Ya know Kurt, maybe I was wrong." Rachel said as she stumbled over to where he was sitting on a bar stool.

"About what?" He asked as he helped steady her with amusement.

"You and Sebastian. You guys are super cute together. You'd be a hot couple." She said in the worst stage whisper he had ever heard. Sebastian, who was sitting next to him, started laughing.

"Rachel, please stop talking." He said as he tried to shush her.

"I didn't like the evil warbler because he was mean and annoying and conniving but he's actually funny and looks at you all cute and stuff and when you guys kissed it was hot. I thought you and Blaine were soulmates but now I don't know, evil warblers getting all cozy with you." Kurt felt like his face was on fire and desperately wanted to put a bag over Rachel's head to keep her drunken mouth from talking.

"Rachel! I will tell you for the hundredth time. Sebastian and I are just friends!" Luckily, Brody came around and pulled Rachel away as she giggled and Kurt sighed in relief. Sebastian however was still laughing.

"Wow, little Streisand's hilarious when she's drunk. At least it makes her like me!" He said in a sing song tone and Kurt gave him his bitchiest glare. "And you are hilarious when you try to be intimidating."

Kurt stuck out his tongue and slid off the bar stool. "Come on Mr. Meerkat, let's round up the children and head home."


End file.
